Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that bears toner images on a plurality of image bearers and applies a transfer bias including an alternating current component to a transfer bias member to transfer the toner images directly or via an intermediate transferor onto a recording sheet.
Such an image forming apparatus includes, for example, four photoconductors as the image bearers to separately form an yellow (Y) toner image, a magenta (M) toner image, a cyan (C) toner image, and a black (K) toner image. After primarily transferring the Y toner image, the M toner image, C toner image, and the K toner image in a superimposing manner, the image forming apparatus secondarily transfers the superimposed toner images onto a recording sheet in a secondary transfer portion in which an intermediate transfer belt and a secondary transfer roller contact each other. In such a case, a secondary transfer bias in which an alternating current bias is superimposed on a direct current bias is applied to the secondary transfer roller. Such a configuration is intended to more effectively reduce occurrence of a transfer failure due to reverse charging of toner during transfer than a configuration using a secondary transfer bias including only a direct current voltage.